Field
The present application relates generally to acquiring access to a data network and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for toll-free application data network access.
Description of Related Technology
In many telecommunication systems, the operators of a network control which electronic devices can access the network as well as the degree of access permitted. The access may be controlled by a subscription. The subscription is generally an agreement between a user of the electronic device and a network operator. The agreement typically includes payment for access.
As devices become more robust, the content available for display via the devices also increases. The devices may process more data in a faster way to provide enhanced user experiences. For example, electronic devices such as smartphones are capable of downloading high-definition video content via a cellular/LTE/3G connection for display on the smartphone.
While the devices may be consuming more data, the users must account for the increased data obtained via the network. To help curb the overall network impact, some network operators have introduced limited data plans, through e.g. an allowed quantity per month. These limited plans allow a fixed quantity of data access for a device. Should a particular device consume more than the plan amount, the user of such a device is either cutoff from further access or permitted additional access at an extra, perhaps, cost.
Furthermore, some devices are available without a data plan. Such devices may be configured to execute applications such as a video or music player. These devices may attach to a data network using a Wi-Fi network, but, due to the lack of a contract, are unable to access the data network via cellular/LTE/3G connections.
To avoid the burden of limited data plans to the users, some network operators and telcos have partnered with third party companies to offer toll-free (e.g., no charge) or discounted connectivity for applications. For example, the companies may offer prepaid applications that would allow a user to access and use an application for a certain amount of time or data, even in a roaming situation. The data connectivity of such an application is then charged to the third party company providing the application.
A problem nevertheless arises when the user of an electronic device is not aware that his electronic device is about to use up all its data plan. Furthermore, the user may not be aware either that the application he is currently using has a toll-free version. Accordingly, devices, systems, and methods for alerting a user of existing toll-free application data network access are desirable.